Una relación explosiva
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras años de búsqueda Dumbledore y los mortífagos encuentran a Harry Potter. Su novia no es feliz por ello.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Animagus-Lover-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Various)

 **Introducción:** He visto un montón de historias donde Harry (normalmente cuando es joven pero no siempre) se convierte en un animago por magia accidental o simplemente no ser capaz de volver a convertirse en un ser humano. En la mayoría de esas historias (las que he leído), Harry es encontrado y se convierte en una mascota, habitualmente por su futuro interés romántico. Dado que aún no he visto aplicar este escenario a crossovers he hecho este desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Debe ser un crossover.

\- Harry debe estar atascado en su forma animaga (a que edad es tu decisión).

\- Harry, en su forma animal, debe ser encontrado y adoptado como mascota por un personaje del universo del crossover.

\- Eventualmente, debido a la necesidad, fuerzas externas o otro método Harry debe ser revelado como una persona a su "pareja" (la persona que lo acogió).

\- Harry NO puede estar en una relación M/M.

\- Harry, debido a crecer como ese animal O a que la magia de la transformación afecta a su cerebro, debe pensar de forma similar al animal en el que se convierte.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry es emparejado con quién sea que lo acogió una vez que vuelve a ser humano.

\- Harry de alguna manera logra revelar a su compañera que es humano y ambos encuentran una forma de invertir su transformación (sobre todo si su compañera es una usuaria de magia de algún tipo).

\- FemSlash.

* * *

La explosión resonó por toda New Port City pero sus habitantes la ignoraron como si no fuese nada del otro mundo y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

La razón de este comportamiento era porque realmente era algo habitual. Desde que la supervillana Bomb Queen había tomado control de la ciudad y expulsado a todos los superhéroes, trasformando la ordinaria New Port City en el Paraíso en la Tierra para muchos criminales, esos sonidos se habían hecho cosa de cada día.

Afortunadamente Bomb Queen parecía ver a los ciudadanos de la misma como su responsabilidad, por lo que nunca ponía explosivos en lugares públicos y aplicaba firmemente una serie de normas que aseguraban que el nivel de criminalidad de la ciudad tuviese ciertos limites como ser reducido a cenizas en caso de ser un asesino en serie, violador o pederasta. Por tanto, siempre y cuando cumplieses sus normas, y no intentases tomar su lugar, podías llegar a vivir una vida bastante larga y decente.

Desgraciadamente, tontos como los políticos que intentaban matarla o otros supervillanos que no dudaban en exceder sus limites en la ciudad aparecían de una forma tan regular que sus ejecuciones ya casi tenían un horario. Además, debido a que sus acciones provocarían muchas muertes y daños a la propiedad si Bomb Queen no les parase los pies, sus enemigos solo lograban que la supervillana ganase más popularidad y sus ciudadanos confiasen en ella para su seguridad.

Si alguno de los habitantes hubiese estado en la zona donde la bomba estallo se habría dado cuenta de que los idiotas no eran nadie que reconociesen por las noticias sino unos tipos vestidos con túnicas negras y mascaras plateadas dirigidos por un hombre que parecía un lagarto. Unos segundos después los explosivos detonarían dado que esa era una zona declarada por Bomb Queen como "fuera de uso publico" y no una de las zonas habitadas para teleportarse como había en cada calle.

Si los ciudadanos estuviesen al otro lado de la verja y fuesen testigos de ello se encogerían de hombros porque claramente era otro grupo de tontos que subestimo a la alcaldesa y no pensarían mucho en ello, algo que horrorizaría a cualquier visitante como el que actualmente se encontraba al lado de Bomb Queen.

 _"¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?"_ cuestiono el anciano mientras miraba alucinado como todos los Mortífagos y su líder eran destruidos en menos de un segundo a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

 _"He mirado sus expedientes criminales, por lo que la verdadera pregunta es...¿de verdad creías_ _que iba a darles una oportunidad de hacer cualquier daño a_ _MI ciudad?"_ respondió Bomb Queen con una sonrisa sádica _"Además, solo por existir amenazaban la vida de una de las pocas personas por las que realmente me preocupo"_

 _"Podrían haber tenido_ _la oportunidad de redimirse..."_ dijo Dumbledore antes de que la mujer le cortase.

 _"¿Cuanto tiempo les diste? ¿Diecisiete años? Eso es más que suficiente para que reflexionasen sobre sus acciones y intentasen hacer algo para compensar por sus actos. En su lugar lo malgastaron haciendo la situación peor para todos los que habían_ _perseguido antes"_ replico Bomb Queen con el razonamiento que le había dado ya once veces esa semana, algo frustrada por el hecho de que no lo entendiese.

 _"Aún así..."_ intento responder antes de ser parado por la voz de quién había venido a buscar a esa ciudad, que se encontraba jugueteando con un detonador sobre la cama de la mujer.

" _De los casi ochenta Mortífagos conocidos el único que intento hacer algo para redimirse fue tu secuaz, Severus Snape, y, de acuerdo con nuestros contactos en M.A.C.U.S.A., incluso eso lo hace pobremente. Admítelo, Severus es_ _la excepción que confirma la regla"_ dijo el joven, haciendo que Albus Dumbledore soltase un suspiro de frustración al saber que tenia razón.

Desde que había llegado a esa ciudad para "rescatar" a Harry Potter tras detectarlo después de años de búsqueda lo único que logro fue que no le mostrase ningún respeto y ser casi asesinado por la peligrosa mujer que aparentemente era su novia antes de que Harry señalase que matarlo solo les ocasionaría problemas debido a la posición de Albus como representante de la O.N.U. mágica.

Por la que debía ser la centésima vez esa semana Dumbledore maldijo silenciosamente a los Dursley por haber abandonado a su sobrino en Estados Unidos cuando tenia cinco años, algo que había descubierto seis años antes cuando Hagrid fue a entregarle su carta a Privet Drive nº4 porque la sangre que había usado para crear barreras alrededor de la propiedad confundió a la pluma y al libro que creaban las cartas escolares.

Si Petunia Dursley hubiese dejado atrás los celos que tenia por su hermana Harry no se habría trasformado accidentalmente en un gato y vivido en las calles por varias semanas antes de ser adoptado como mascota por una squib huérfana que se convertiría en la joven que acababa de extinguir varias familias de Pura Sangre de un solo golpe.

Por otro lado Albus Dumbledore tenia que admitir a regañadientes que los métodos brutales de Bomb Queen eran muy eficaces ya que en un tiempo récord había eliminado a la totalidad de la fracción del gobierno mágico británico que les impedía ponerse al día socialmente respecto a los hijos de muggles y criaturas con el resto del mundo. Aún así, Dumbledore habría preferido que no se burlase descaradamente de la Profecía que había empezado toda la situación al darle el detonador a Harry para hacer explotar una bomba especial que uso la conexión que Voldemort tenia con sus horrocruxes para destruirlos al mismo tiempo que a él y sus seguidores, incluso si ciertamente cumplía los requisitos de la misma.

Albus se pregunto si había alguna otra razón por la que llevarse a Harry con él de nuevo a Inglaterra cuando le vio acurrucándose en la cama de su novia como el gato que había sido durante ocho años, y que curiosamente era su forma animaga, hasta que una bruja que trabajaba para Bomb Queen cuando ambos tenían trece se dio cuenta de que "Ashe" era una persona trasformada y le devolvió su forma humana.

Dado que no deseaba tener que explicarle al Wizengamot porque el Chico-Que-Vivió se comportaba como un animal, algo habitual si un animago se pasaba en su forma animal más de un año sin volver a convertirse en humano, y dudaba que sobreviviese si le proponía ir a Inglaterra con él a judgar por la mirada que su novia le estaba dando, Albus decidió que era mejor dejarles en paz por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia Harry y pregunto _"¿No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, verdad?"_

 _"No,_ _sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tu presencia podría_ _molestar a los pequeños"_ replico Harry, haciendo que Dumbledore hiciese una mueca al recordar que había dejado embarazada a esa mujer, otra razón más para no arriesgar su vida viajando a un país que claramente no se había preocupado por él a pesar de ser supuestamente tan importante porque no había muerto junto a sus padres.

 _"Muy bien, señor Potter, señorita Queen, prometo que no volverán_ _a oír_ _hablar de mi"_ dijo Albus antes de Aparecerse fuera de la ciudad donde había llevado por una semana grilletes que le impedían usar magia. En lo que a él respectaba la pareja eran problema de los muggles y M.A.C.U.S.A., por lo que no deseaba estar cerca cuando hiciesen publico el embarazo de esa criminal y ella presentase al padre ante sus ciudadanos.

Explicar lo que pasaba al Mundo Mágico Británico sin que tratasen de visitar la ciudad y fuesen ejecutados iba a ser más complicado por lo que simplemente iba a decirles que la Casa Potter pronto iba a tener herederos pero ni que Harry y su "esposa" deseaban volver a un país donde podría haber aún partidarios del asesino de sus padres y, con la intención de asegurar que nadie descubría donde se encontraban, le habían hecho recitar un Juramento Mágico para guardar su localización en secreto.

Esto último era una mentira descarada, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenia a las ovejas, como Bomb Queen y Harry habían llamado al Mundo Mágico Británico, prácticamente comiendo de su mano era dudoso que pensasen que les engañaba, permitiendo a la pareja el anonimato mágico que tanto deseaban para que no interfiriese con sus...interesantes vidas muggles.

Brevemente reflexiono sobre que pasaría si hubiese intentado recoger a Harry cuando era más joven y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver al Mundo Mágico siendo aniquilado por la joven Bomb Queen mientras lo buscaba, por lo que abandono el pensamiento y se concentro en la localización del departamento de turismo de M.A.C.U.S.A. de forma que pudiese conseguir un traslador internacional y alejarse lo máximo posible de la pareja, a los que realmente no deseaba volver a ver en su vida.


End file.
